This invention relates to shipping livestock. Specifically, this invention relates to the specific field of using modular units to ship livestock overseas. The present invention consists of a standard rectangular platform used in container shipping that has been modified to hold livestock. In the preferred form of the invention, the standard rectangular platform to be modified is a platform-based container with incomplete superstructure and fixed ends. One common or general descriptor, used in the trade which encompasses such a rectangular platform, is the term xe2x80x9cflatrackxe2x80x9d. Platform-based containers can be stacked like cargo containers, and they can be transported over land by rail or by truck as well. The modifications made to the rectangular platform do not interfere with these characteristics. The modifications consist of modular panels erected around or near the perimeter of the standard rectangular platform, creating an enclosure, that can be assembled or disassembled wherever and whenever it is convenient.
The prior art teaches a number of methods for shipping livestock overseas in modular units.
If only one or only a few animals are to be shipped, the prior art teaches using special conveyances adapted to fit in the belly of a commercial plane. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,404 granted to Giles A. Instone and Jeremy A. Instone, entitled: Animal Conveyance Capable of Conversion into an Air Freight Container (Instone ""404). Instone ""404 teaches that it is desirable that a conveyance for shipping livestock be capable of multi-functional use. This means that the conveyance need not be transferred empty from one location to another, wasting valuable cargo space. Like Instone ""404, the present invention is a conveyance designed for the transportation of livestock which is also capable of being converted with minimal effort into a conveyance for other freight.
Another approach, suitable when more than just a few animals are to be shipped, has been to modify general purpose containers so that livestock can be shipped on container ships. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,330 granted Jul. 29, 1997 to Larry Hayward Jewett, entitled: Shipping Container for Shipping Livestock. Using a modified general purpose container creates a number of efficiencies. First, a standardized general purpose container can be loaded onto a tractor-trailer rig, a train car or an ocean or lake freighter. This minimizes time lost in transferring a load from one mode of transportation to the next. Secondly, by using modular containers the load carrying ability of the vehicle or vessel involved is maximized. A shipper can take only a few units or a large number of units and fill excess space with other types of goods.
However, modified general purpose containers present a problem if animals are to be shipped in only one direction. Since modified general purpose containers are usually not suitable for carrying other types of cargo, they often travel the return journey empty, wasting money and space. The present invention avoids this problem by adding components to a standard platform-based container that can be easily removed, rather than making permanent changes to the platform-based container.
Another approach is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,490, granted to Mark DeRoche, entitled Collapsible Livestock Transport Stable (DeRoche ""490). DeRoche ""490 uses collapsible modular stables to ship livestock. The stables of DeRoche ""490 are easily disassembled and assembled. While the modular stables of DeRoche ""490 are not designed to travel on container ships, where the efficiencies of shipping mixed cargo are maximized, the stables of DeRoche ""490 are designed to be easily collapsed and stored in a minimum of space. This means that if animals are to be shipped only one way, the stables can make the return journey in a collapsed state taking up less room and therefore saving on transportation costs. The present invention is like DeRoche ""490 in that is provides a conveyance for shipping livestock that can quickly and easily be disassembled wherever it is convenient. Further, like DeRoche ""490, the panels of the present invention can be shipped in a disassembled state in a minimum of space. The present invention improves upon DeRoche ""490 by using a standard platform-based container as its base. This means not only that the present invention can be used on container ships, but further that its largest component can be utilized to carry other cargo rather than travel unused on return trips when no livestock are shipped.
The present invention provides a novel collapsible pen that is used in combination with a widely available modular unit used in the shipping industry. The present invention is economical to use by virtue of the fact that the pen may be stored inexpensively in a minimum of space in a disassembled state, may be assembled quickly, and may be easily and readily disassembled to permit alternate uses of the modular freight unit.
The present invention consists of a collapsible pen erected on a standardized rectangular platform which has at least one side open to the air. The pen is used for shipping livestock. The pen is made up of modular panels. The panels are attached to the rectangular platform, and can be used alone or in combination with any side or end walls present on the rectangular platform to create an enclosure. The present invention provides a means of transport that provides adequate ventilation for the health and safety of the livestock, while also adequately containing the animals"" fecal waste. The present invention further takes advantage of the efficiencies available in container shipping.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved conveyance for shipping livestock.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a conveyance that is suitable for transporting livestock by truck, rail and ship.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pen or corral suitable for use on a platform-based container, that can quickly and easily be disassembled so that the platform-based container on which it is erected can be used for carrying other cargo.
The panels of the present invention are designed so that they can be stacked in a minimum of space such that the components for multiple conveyances can fit on one platform-based container for return journeys when they are not used.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved livestock carrier unit which can be converted completely into a general cargo container leaving no trace of its use as a livestock carrier.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable livestock pen which is efficient in operation, sturdy in use, and economical to manufacture.